


Morning routine

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky takes care of his boyfriend, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, No sex in this one, Sleepy Tony, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, no not as in sex, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: Tony has one of those days where he just doesn't want to wake up, unfortunately there is an important meeting later that a certain genius billionaire has to attent to. Luckily Bucky knows how to take care of his boyfriend and gets him ready in time.----This plays in the same universe as "I can't stand myself" but it's not necessary to read that one to understand this one, although some of their backstory is explained in that one.





	Morning routine

"J, where is my arm?" 

Bucky groaned. JARVIS had just played the alarm and he still had his eyes closed. He somehow had the feeling that it was urgent that he got up because JARVIS kept talking about some meeting and how Tony needed to get ready. He was pretty sure Tony was sleeping on top of him judging by the warm weight on his chest and the hair tickling his nose.

"Sir's prosthesis is on the kitchen stand." 

"Thanks." Bucky tried to move but Tony had his arms wrapped around his neck and was holding on tight. "Can you get Tony off me?" 

"I have tried, Sir, but short of calling the bots in here I fear my capabilities are at an end here." 

"You tried, J, you tried." Bucky managed to free his hand from under Tony where it had been trapped between their bodies and patted his boyfriend's back. "Tony, baby, wake up. JARVIS says you have a meeting, you have to get up." They were on the couch after last night's movie night turned into a cuddle session and they had fallen asleep in their favorite positions with Tony sprawled on top of Bucky. 

"Doll?" Bucky scratched Tony's scalp lightly in an effort to wake him up but Tony only stirred slightly and showed no sign of actually waking up. "One of those days, huh? Alright..." Bucky knew he couldn't get Tony to wake up any time soon when was in a state like that, and he really didn't want to either. It would only result in a grumpy genius with too little sleep and a disastrous meeting later. He had to deal with this differently, but he needed his second arm for that.

He slowly wriggled out from under Tony, one inch at a time until he tumbled to the floor, holding back a groan. It took a moment before he managed to get his limbs under him, and get his bearings before getting up and stumbling into the kitchen. With practice ease he pulled off his shirt and threw it over a nearby chair before stepping up to the small table at waist level. On it was the stand that was holding his prosthetic arm, especially designed for Bucky to be able to take it off and put it back in a matter of seconds. Tony had insisted to put one of these in basically every room, even the bathroom. Bucky popped open the little tub of conductive gel that was also on every prosthetic station. He smeared a generous amount on his shoulder, taking care to cover the spots where he knew the implants where under his skin. Because he was missing the entirety of his arm the prosthesis covered a large part of his chest and back too. His stump fit perfectly into the shoulder part of the metal arm and with the push of a tiny button in the armpit section the arm activated. Automatically straps unfolded across his chest and back, coming together under his right arm, another one looped around his right shoulder. A second later it disengaged from the stand and Bucky felt the implants under his skin connect to the respective parts in the arm and he sucked in a breath. It always tingled like hell when that happened. 

Bucky lifted the arm off the stand, supporting it with his right hand for a moment to adjust to the added weight before testing his new range of motion until he was satisfied it hadn't just stopped working over night. 

"Now to the hard part." Bucky pulled his shirt back on and went over to his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. Tony still hadn't moved and was lying on his stomach drooling into the cushions. "You're so handsome, doll, such a glorious sight." Bucky sighed and then gently picked Tony up, cradling him to his chest in bridal style. He pressed a chaste kiss to Tony's forehead and carried him to the bathroom. 

"We're going to do this real gentle, you're not gonna notice anything." Bucky sat Tony down in the large bathtub and struggled to get the clingy man to let go of his neck. "Tony..." 

Tony grunted something but let go, flopping into the bathtub like a wet noddle and continued to snooze peacefully. Bucky pulled off his clothes with little resistance and adjusted the temperature before turning on the water. Just to make sure he tested it on his right hand and then gently ran the spray over Tony's body and got him wet completely. He kept the warm water on him so he didn't get cold and started to shampoo Tony's hair with his right hand. The prosthesis was no use for that, even though it was moderately water proof. Moving metal pieces and hair was an undesirable combination, despite Tony's best efforts to somehow find a way to make two handed head scratches a possibility for him. 

After shampoo and a bit of body wash Bucky rinsed Tony off. The man still had his eyes closed, though Bucky suspected that at this point the guy had to be awake, at least a little bit. Wrapped in a huge fluffy towel he carried him into the bedroom and deposited him on the bed to dry off. JARVIS helped Bucky chose an appropriate outfit for the meeting, that didn't include one of Tony's favorite cat shirts, and by the time they had settled on a dark navy suit with a grey vest and a dotted wine red tie, Tony had curled up in a ball in the towel shivering slightly. Bucky toweled him down to get the last of the water off him and then started dressing him. 

Tony yawned. It was the first sign that he was moving from a might-as-well-be-dead to a zombie-like state of awareness. He sat on the side of the bed where Bucky had put him and held out his arms, lifted his legs and even managed to stand up enough for Bucky could pull up his pants properly. Once shirt, pants, socks and shoes were on Bucky headed back into the bathroom to get Tony's hair gel. He's watched Tony do his hair enough times that he could probably do it with his eyes closed. He ran his flesh hand through his boyfriend's hair, gently smoothing down the sides, ruffling the top just enough to make it look like it was no effort at all to get it this way. 

Tony was smiling softly, slightly swaying on his feet but at least keeping himself upright with some success. Bucky figured a cup of coffee or two would do the rest. JARVIS would have turned the machine on hopefully. 

Bucky grabbed the suit jacket and tie (Pepper could take care of that devil's thing) and wrapped his right arm around Tony's waist. 

"Come on, doll face, I know you're just playing at this point, Pepper is going to show up at any moment now and you want to get your coffee before that, right?" 

Now Tony cracked open his eyes and peered at Bucky with heavy lids, he licked his lips ever so slowly before opening his mouth. "Coffee...," was the first thing that left his mouth and it didn't take any guiding from Bucky to get him to shuffle into the kitchen. 

JARVIS, ever the angel, had prepared two to-go cups with the dark succulent liquid, they only needed the lid put on top, something the machine couldn't do. 

Bucky positioned Tony in front of the elevator and went to fetch the two cups just in time for the elevator doors to ding open, revealing an angry Pepper.

"Tony, I hope to god you are at least somewhat presentable, I will have your head and put it on a stake - Oh." Pepper interrupted her angry speech as soon as she laid eyes on Tony. 

"You're dressed." It didn't exactly sound impressed but Bucky knew she had to be. He stood on his boyfriend's side and held out one cup of coffee to Tony, who took it immediately, inhaling the scent greedily. If one had to pinpoint the exact moment Tony Stark woke up this morning, it would have to be this one. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the pair. "Can't exactly say the same for you, Bucky. Did you just wake up?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Bucky looked down on himself, feeling embarrassed under Pepper's harsh look. His sweatpants and shirt were water stained from the shower he had given Tony, his clothes were wrinkled from having slept in them, his hair probably didn't look any better. "Uhm.." 

"I expected more of you, Bucky." She tsked and grabbed Tony's jacket and tie as well as the coffee - his coffee - out of Bucky's hands then manoeuvred a coffee-sipping Tony into the elevator. "Come on, Tony, we aren't late for once and I would like to keep it this way." 

Bucky stood there dumbfounded, not sure what was just happening, and watched them go, but then Pepper turned around and winked at him mouthing a 'Thank you' just before the elevator doors closed. Bucky's shoulders sagged and he yawned, only realizing now how tired he still was and since there was no more coffee he wasted no time in taking off his shirt and putting his arm back on the stand in the kitchen, he quickly wiped off the excess gel and then without bothering to put his shirt back on - it was kind of stinky at this point - he threw himself back on the couch. He figured he deserved a couple more hours of sleep at the very least.


End file.
